


getting long

by dottie tumblr drabbles (dottie_wan_kenobi)



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Dick Grayson/Roy Harper, POV Roy Harper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie_wan_kenobi/pseuds/dottie%20tumblr%20drabbles
Summary: HEHIMBATGIRL ASKED:dickroy with 44 please?(44. Twirling a strand of their hair)
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Roy Harper
Kudos: 33





	getting long

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for the prompt!! I hope this is good lmao, I couldn’t decide which setting I wanted it to take place in and ended up w some domesticity!

Dick curls up against Roy’s chest, his legs hanging over the arm of the chair. “I am never doing that again,” he says, leaning in.

“I told you you’d hate it,” Roy laughs, using one hand to settle Dick better, and resting on his legs, while the other goes up to tangle in Dick’s hair.

“You did, and you were absolutely right. Remind me to listen to you next time.”

“I can try, but it’s hard to teach old dogs new tricks, you know.”

“I’m not old, _you’re_ old.” 

Roy rolls his eyes. “Uh-huh.”

After a moment, Dick says, “I knew high schoolers could be exhausting, I mean Lian is all by herself sometimes, but today was hell. One of them almost got left behind. He couldn’t be bothered to tell any of the adults he had to pee. We almost took off without him.”

“Didn’t someone take roll call?”

“Yeah, but I guess the teacher thought he saw the kid raise his hand. I dunno.”

Roy hums, scritching at Dick’s scalp. He pulls his fingers away, twirling a strand around. The feeling of his husband’s hair is familiar by now, but he remembers when they were younger, when he was always touching Dick’s hair. It was shorter, then, and he finds he likes being able to twist his fingers in it. “It’s getting long.”

Dick scrunches his nose, not opening his eyes. “Shut up, I like it.”

“I didn’t say I didn’t like it! It’s just getting long.”

“Yeah….” Dick looks up at him, grinning. “You know, one of the teachers asked what kind of conditioner I use. She took notes.”

“She did not.”

“She did, I swear!”

“She did,” Lian interjects, passing by the living room on her way to the kitchen. “It was super embarrassing.”

“Embarrassing?” Dick calls, winking at Roy. “You wound me!”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr post here!](https://dottie-wan-kenobi.tumblr.com/post/615065236024737792/p-dickroy-with-44-please-p)
> 
> if you liked this, please consider leaving a comment and letting me know what you think! <3


End file.
